This invention generally relates to electronic calculators provided with a hood construction for purposes of the interruption of ambient light beams and more partucularly a hood construction suitable for use in liquid-crystal indication units contained within electronic calculators.
In the electronic calculator art there is a continuing search for new and better reading-out methods and apparatus. There have been developed discharge type indication tubes, fluorescence type indication tubes, plasma type indication tubes, light-emitting diodes, liquid-crystal units and the other apparatus. In particular, the liquid-crystal indication is most advantageous over the other various types of read-out because of an extremely large reduction in power consumption. However, this type will provide a poor-contrast read out and need reception of incoming light beams. An additional or artificial light source may be provided about the electronic calculators to improve the contrast but such installation will cancel the inherent advantages of the liquid-crystal type because of requirement of a power for the additional light source.